Dear Diary
by UnleashThePotter
Summary: Dear Diary, So there's a few things wrong with my life at the moment. One: I'm eighteen and living with my mother. Two: My mother makes me de-gnome the garden. Three: Harry Potter just apparated into our garden Four: and I was wrestling one of those stupid gnomes. Five: oh and to make matters a hell of a lot worse, I was in my pyjamas, and my hair was a mess. Fun...
1. Those bloody gnomes

**Disclaimer: silly me I forgot to mention! I am NOT JKR. Seriously.**

Dear Diary,

So there's a few things wrong with my life at the moment.

One: I'm eighteen and living with my mother.

Two: My mother makes me de-gnome the garden.

Three: Harry Potter just apparated into our garden

Four: and I was wrestling one of those stupid gnomes.

Five: oh and to make matters a hell of a lot worse, I was in my pyjamas, and my hair was a mess.

Fun.

My name is Ginny Weasley and Merlin hates me. He hates me with a passion. The hate is so passionate that roses could burst from those red eyes that show all that hate.

Wait, that doesn't make any sense, Ginny.

Until now, I'd avoided diaries since second year. If you knew me, you'd probably know why.

If you don't, it's because the teenage form of an extremely insane dark wizard who just so happened to kill anyone or anything that dared walk in its path possessed me and almost had me killed but haha guess who saved my life yes Harry Potter hahahahaha.

Ha.

And now that person is looking at me weirdly right now because I think my face is going red from writing this down.

Turn out it is, after a quick look in my mirror, and I also looked up to find that I was writing so completely madly that ink splashed on his nose.

I proceeded on to swearing "oh shitty tits" to be exact and wiping it with the palm of my hand and making it worse, until he eventually laughed in a scared way and told me it was fine and he'd do it himself.

So anyway the gnomes.

I had literally just woken up, bearing in mind it was so early in the morning (one o'clock in the afternoon) when mum shouted at me to get downstairs.

So I obeyed, and she kissed my cheek and led me into the garden. She gave me the please-do-me-a-favour-and-if-you-say-no-i-will-be- pissed-off-but-remain-sweet look.

"What?" I asked.

The look vanished for a second. "Don't say what say pardon."

"But Mummy this really isn't the appropriate context for pardon." I said, shrugging.

She sighed, and told me what to do, which was get those fecking gnomes out of the fecking garden. She didn't say it like that though.

Swearing, I did what I was supposed to do, until the one pesky little bugger who I ALWAYS have trouble with decided he wasn't going to help.

"Come get me!" He squealed, after I had been chasing him for about twenty three minutes.

"What the hell do you think I was doing before you little git?" I panted, with the trademark Weasley red on my face.

After about another seventeen minutes (I know I've improved) I finally caught the guy, and now we were wrestling.

"Get-over-the-fence-you-little-bastard!" Was my main comment.

"No gingy no! No gingy no! No gingy no! Greggy wants to have fun and piss gingy off!"

"Stop trying to piss me off!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

At this point my arse was in the air and I was wearing very showy shorts.

And Harry Potter just so happened to apparate and end up behind me.

And there was also a gnome underneath me.

"Are you alright there Ginny?" He asked in that very sexy voice that was almost muggle movie-like. It sounded all husky-I've-been-through-a lot.

"Definitely! Spectacular! Never been better! How are you?!"

"Fine, thank you? Now are you _sure_ you're okay down there?"

"Yes Harry! Calm your titties my friend me and Gregory are getting along splendidly! Aren't we?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Gingy loves Potter! Gingy loves the boy who killed the dark lord! Oh my Merlin let's send the Prophet an owl! They would DIE if they could hear this! This is big! B.I.G! It's so big it could reach the moon! The moon! You should get married on the moon! The moon! Potter what do you think?"

"Well," he said, "it would be up to Ginny if she wanted to get married on the moon. How about that Gingy?"

Even though I couldn't see Harry, and he couldn't see my red face, I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I-i-in hell Potter in hell." Although I didn't mean it. God wouldn't it be great to marry Harry Potter on the moon! His eyes would be like stars and I could wear a dress that had bits of glitter that looked like stardust… wait where was i?

"That's disappointing. I'll see you later then Ginny." And he was gone. Poof. Gone.

"You bloody bastard!" It was then that I did manage to throw him. And he squealed, shouting something like:

"Hinny! Harry and Ginny! On the moon! I want them to have babies! They will have passionate sex by the fire! And then the moon! The moon!"

What is wrong with my life?

Oh wait… now I remember, Harry is looking at me weird again. I'll talk tomorrow…

Signed,

Ginny

**A/N Hope you enjoyed my first chapter! Reviews would be muchly appreciated!**

**UnleashThePotter**


	2. That bloody hippogriff

**Disclaimer: Sorry! I am NOT JKR : ) Thank you and enjoy my next chapter!**

Dear Diary,

I woke up this morning to find that I have a bruise on my chest. I think I should send that gnome of too Azkaban for abuse.

Anyway! I think I should tell you about what happened today because after all, Harry Potter was here again, so I definitely got confused, and into some deep, deep and embarrassing shit that I nearly drowned.

Literally.

It's a long story, but since Sirius died nobody had seen Buckbeak, the hippogriff, until he eventually turned up on the Grimmauld place doorstep about a month after the war. It was lucky Harry saw him straight away (what a hero!...) and managed to get him inside before any unsuspecting muggles saw him.

He stayed there for a while, until Harry decided where to keep him. That Hippogriff caused havoc apparently, so he eventually ended up here. The Burrow.

It was convenient, we had lots of land, and myself and Mum would NEVER turn down a begging Harry Potter would we?

So anyway! The Hippogriff was living at the burrow, and I had been walking back to the house from Quidditch practice, early evening so naturally it was dark (its England, what else do you expect?!) and I tripped.

I think you can guess where I fell.

I fell in shit.

Okay let's all laugh and Ginny Weasley now.

Done?

Nope.

Of course not.

Okay you can just try and contain yourself while I continue-ez-vous with my story.

So naturally, when your head to toe in shit and have a house full of brothers AND Harry Potter the boy who lived oh my flipping Merlin tits, you're going to try and be discreet.

Try. I never said it would happen.

I decided the safest route was through the garage, past the dining room, and a fecking great sprint up the stairs.

So I made it _in _the garage safely enough, but of course I was walking quickly (I needed a bath big time!) so I wasn't watching where I was going.

CRASH.

Frying pans (yes! _Frying pans_!) fell on my foot, and then the muggle intruder alarm went off.

"INTRUDER. FIND YOUR WANDS WEASLEYS. SHOW THE POWER OF THE RED TEMPER. INTRUDER. INTRUDER. INTRUDER. BREAK IN. BREAK IN. GARAGE. BREAK IN. INTRUDER." Dad's recorded voice practically screamed in my ears.

So naturally the whole Weasley family AND Harry Potter came running down the stairs. I was buried under frying pans, so they couldn't see me at first.

"Show yourself! I don't want to use force!" That was Harry.

"Harry, mate, maybe the alarm's faulty?" Ron suggested.

"It wouldn't be Ron! I spent years on that!" Dad.

"Oh deary me!" Mum

"What the bloody hell is that smell?" _Shit. _That was George.

"It smells like hippogriff shit." Trust Charlie to know. I scowled.

"Language!" Mum shrieked.

"Oh I've had enough! H_omenum revealo_!" Harry cried, and my frying pan shields were removed.

"Ginny?!" They all cried at once, looking horrified.

I paused, very, very scared.

"Howdy."

So after people wetting themselves laughing, my struggled explanations, and eventually running up the stairs after bursting into to tears (they didn't notice me leave, they were laughing) I washed the sit out of my hair and off my face.

I was sitting on the bathroom floor when someone knocked.

"What?" I was still a bit miffed at the lack of sympathy.

"Don't say what say pardon." I recognized the voice as Harry, who was imitating Mum.

"What do you want Harry? Embarrass me more?" I wasn't in the mood for girlish crush Ginny Weasley. Sassy Ginny was in control now.

"No. But can I come in?" He asked. I shrugged, although he couldn't see me.

"Whatever."

He then sat on the bathmat opposite me and fiddled with his wand (no you dirty fool! Not THERE!).

We sat in a surprisingly companionable silence for a while, until I noticed something.

"You're glasses are broken again. How on earth did you do that?" I asked.

"It's a long story."

"Well just tell me."

I wasn't in the mood for messing about at that point, especially when I was completely pissed off and… well yeah.

"If you say so. I fell up the stairs on my way to stop you because I was the only one who noticed that you had started crying and then I got a nose bleed. I don't like to see you cry."

Girly crush Ginny woke up, and I blushed horrifically.

"Th-th-that wasn't much of a long story Harry."

"I know, but I didn't think sassy Ginny would want to hear it, and brown hair suits you by the way." He winked, ruffled my hair (yes I know, what the hell?) and stood up.

As he left the room, he did face me again, and pointed out the obvious:

"You could've used an invisibility charm you know."

I curled into a ball.

WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!

Yours still smelling,

Ginny

**A/N well my lovelies! We have come to the end of my second chapter! I might be kind and upload another tonight, if not, most likely tomorrow.**

**Any reviews are welcome, constructive is appreciated! Although I would appreciate no hate : ) this is my first fanfic after all, and what's the point of not learning from your mistakes? : )**

**Yours **_**not**_** smelling,**

**UnleashThePotter x**


	3. That bloody jellyfish

**Disclaimer: I do not own Potter or JKR etc etc. :D **

Dear Diary,

After the events of yesterday AND the day before, you wouldn't have thought my life could get any worse.

You thought wrong diary. In a couple of days it's the annual ball to celebrate Harry Potter's greatness and the death of he-who-shall-be-named-really-can't-be-arsed-to-wri te-that-shit. Voldemort.

And naturally I have to go.

Harry has to be there too, so that helps.

There is also another downside.

I am wearing a bright pink frilly dress.

I look like a bloated jellyfish.

On fire.

Great.

Naturally it was Mum and Aunt Muriel (she's still alive! I know!) Who picked out my dress.

I don't blame Mum as such. With Aunt Muriel about, there will always be something wrong with your choices, with your preferences.

It went a little bit like this:

"So, dear, what do you like?" Mum asked, me grinning. I liked this side of Mum.

I scanned the shelves for a while. We had upgraded a little from the sale items- Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes has shot to fame since Voldemort's death. Everybody just needed a laugh I suppose.

My eyes found a beautiful cream coloured full length dress, and I nodded towards it. Mum smiled and nodded. She sent me into the changing rooms.

Now this is where I really turn into a girl. The dress looked gorgeous, a chain of glitter ran from my left ankle and up to my chest, filling out my chest, and the waistline hugged my hips.

I was practically glowing from happiness, and so was Mum.

And then Muriel arrived.

"Hello Molly! Lovely to see you!" She paused, and then looked at me.

"Ginevra, what on earth are you wearing?!" She cried. I sighed, and looked at Mum for help, anything!

"Well- erm, I thought it was a very nice dress Muriel. Don't you?" Mum tried so hard.

"Yes if you think she's going to that fabulous ball as a class A prostitute!" She sighed and my face went a light shade of red.

She was already looking for something else, when her eyes fell on my worst nightmare. That pathetic, little girl's jellyfish puffy dress, as well as a pair of flat, green shoes (no match whatsoever) that added to the ocean affect. Seaweed.

She insisted I looked lovely (although you should really do something about your ears!), and Mum simply nodded slightly, just to please Muriel, because once that bitch made up her mind, she would not change the damn thing.

Sincerely,

Ginny the jellyfish Weasley.

**A/N Well my lovelies! We have come to the end of our third chapter! I am actually really happy about the follows my story has, so thank you very much!**

**Your feedback is ALWAYS, even after all this time (see what I did there? No, okay) appreciated, so review or if you don't want it to be public feel free to PM me :) Sorry this is a slightly shorter chapter btw, I've just looked at the word count!**

**Chapter four shall be making its way up soon!**

**Yours not jellyfishing,**

**UnleashThePotter x**


	4. That bloody bladder

**Disclaimer: I do not own Potter or JKR etc etc. :D **

**Dear diary,**

**Day before the 'legendary' ball**

I'm not leaving this bed ever again. Ever. I am not, I repeat, am not, going to the ball!

So naturally I'm going.

I was reading through my old school books to try and recap on the best invisibility charm, and it said all I have to do is a swish and a point at each part of my body that I want to be concealed. So here's the plan:

**5:00pm: change into my abomination of a dress**

**5:10 do makeup to the best of my non-existent ability**

**5:15 swear at my reflection for five minutes**

**5:20 tie hair into a bun**

**5:25 find dress that I wore to the Yule ball in third year which now fits again after endless charms, put it in Hermione's bag (she's in on the plan)**

**5:30 make my way downstairs, ignore laughter from George and Charlie**

**5:40 all of us find Portkey, which is supposedly a young child's pink coloured sock**

**5:50 avoid weird looks when arrive by hiding behind a fountain**

**6:00-6:05 show my face at the ball a couple of times. Avoid Harry at ALL costs**

**6:10 find a bathroom and perform invisibility charm**

**6:15 find Hermione by two tugs on her hair**

**6:20 find bathroom again after she excuses herself**

**6:30 after changing and re-doing makeup and hair, dash back into the ball as if we never left. By now Aunt Muriel will be drunk as fuck and won't even realise I've changed.**

**6:35 onwards: enjoy a ball and the free food, but still avoiding Harry James Potter at ALL COSTS**

**Hurrah!**

I've decided its fool proof. Absolutely fool proof.

Oh I have to tell you! I caught Harry with just boxer shorts on yesterday night! It was just… it was just… It was just awesome! As well as exceedingly embarrassing, but oh was he hot _or was he hot?_

We also had this really nice conversation, and I didn't stammer once. Well maybe once…

Okay so basically I had woken up at about two in the morning and Harry had obviously done the same thing so we were had this really awkward conversation about how pretty the moon was and then he said something about me having nice eyes which did scare me a little bit considering he was wearing boxer shorts and I was in my old dressing gown with messed up hair again and the he said I should go first for the loo and then I said "oh no you go" and we had a whole friendly but kind of heated argument of us saying "you" or "no you go honestly its fine honestly fine" and then he said half laughing "Oh Christ Ginny just go."

So I went into the toilet.

I should have put a silencing charm on the door.

I hope I don't pee too loudly.

I was trying to make it quiet.

I do hope it sounded attractive.

Yes I really hope it sounded attractive

Oh Merlin what if it sounded weird?!

He was probably laughing or cringing or puking from outside the door!

Oh Merlin no!

What if I sounded ugly and he was just smiling when I exited to be polite?

Oh Merlin! I hate my bladder!

I think he must think I'm mad as well, because I stood outside the door waiting for him for some reason.

I think I'd been petrified or something. I just stood there. Grinning madly.

Harry pees quite attractively.

I was getting so messed up that I ended up going 'accio firewhisky' and drinking some of it. Just to relieve the stress of the fact that i might be a loud pee-er and Harry Potter, the sexiest hero of all time, heard me.

That was when he came out of the bathroom and he just looked at me and then the firewhisky. I didn't really know what to say. Apart from:

"Firewhisky?"

"Yeah," he said. "Alright then." He took a swig, and passed it back. Passing it back and forth, back and forth.

"I really am not looking forward to this ball." Harry said miserably, and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, same here Potter, same here." I said in agreement. "it's really pissing me off actually."

"Why? You're not the one in the spotlight all the time, and I'm sure you'll look as beautiful as ever." I blushed, and he smiled slightly.

"My dress is appalling, Harry." I muttered. "I am most certainly not beautiful either."

"Let's tackle the first problem. What's wrong with your dress?" He asked, his head tilting to the side slightly.

"Aunt Muriel chose it." I said simply, not meeting his gaze.

"You know, Ginny, I don't care who chose your dress, whether it was Muriel or a Hippogriff, i think it will look fantastic on you anyway."

I perked up a little, but only a little, and mumbled, "I look like a jellyfish."

"You know Ginny, I don't care what animal you look like, whether its Muriel or a Hippogriff. You will always _be_ fantastic." Harry soothed, and I smiled, not expecting these words.

"Thank you Harry." I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Next problem, Ginny. If anybody tells you that you are not beautiful, that you are ugly or unattractive, send them to me. Because you are beautiful, and don't let anybody, or anything, like I don't know, your Aunt Muriel, tell you otherwise."

I met his eyes willingly, and he stared straight back, green and brown.

"Night Ginny." He smiled, and then he kissed my head! So I blushed crimson, and he grinned.

"Night." And he was gone. Poof. Poof. Gone.

I think I stood there for about half an hour.

We hadn't kissed since the war, but we hadn't really done anything about it, so I was very intrigued at where this was going.

Sincerely,

Ginny still blushing.

**A/N Well there we are! Chapter four! I can't believe we've come this far! Sorry for the bit of fluff here, but it's a romance as well as a comedy! There's more to come! To be honest, I cannot wait!**

**Sincerely,**

**UnleashTheFluffyPotter (hehe)**


	5. That bloody bitch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any events or characters used in this or any of my other fanfictions, excluding the ones indicated that are my idea alone.**

**I wanted to sound smart :D**

**Dear diary,**

**The day of the ball (part one)**

**And I am shitting my pants**

Oh God I don't want to go! I know the plan is really good and intricately thought out but when have my plans ever worked?! I've probably forgot a key point like I don't know using an invisibility charm when you're covered in shit or putting a silencing charm on the bathroom door if you're scared you're crush will think you pee weirdly.

See! Now I know we need to put silencing charms on the bathroom door at the ball tonight. Sacre bleu!

Its nearly five o'clock so I suppose I have to start getting ready.

I can stay in bed for five more… no GET UP GINEVRA!

Okay here we go:

**5:00pm: change into my abomination of a dress**

_I __swear to Merlin_ this thing has got worse since I last saw it! Its… tight as well… oh God my boob keeps popping out!

I'll just go get that firewhisky from my desk… and oh shit! I tripped over the flipping frills at the bottom and oh Merlin they've ripped off! Oh no!

Right. Remain calm. Calm and collected. Hermione will know what to do.

"HERMIONE! FOR MERLIN'S SAKE I NEED YOU TO HELP WITH THIS THING!" I screamed down the stairs. Calm and collected.

I heard Ron sigh, they were probably having sex again, and my point was proven when she came up the stairs with her hair messy.

"Oh, Merlin's tits Ginny what have you done?!" She cried, staring at the tatters that were the bottom of my dress.

"I fell over." I mumbled miserably, not like I cared about the dress, but I'd still have to turn up in it. "Can we fix it?"

Hermione was very silent.

"Hermione."

"I'm sorry Gin. It will take at least six hours to do, and we don't-"

"-have six hours." I interjected, and fell on my bed.

"You'll just have to make do, I suppose Ginny." She hugged me, and went back to continue shagging my older brother.

I could just hear the moans and "oh Ron! Ron!"

The plan is still foolproof.

**5:10 do makeup to the best of my non-existent ability**

Yeah, no that didn't happen.

**5:15 swear at my reflection for five minutes**

Oh fucking shit in a hole oh Merlin what's wrong with me I look like a blooming Azkaban prisoner, oh Merlin help me live through this shit.

**5:20 tie hair into a bun**

Well that went okay.

**5:25 find dress that I wore to the Yule ball in third year which now fits again after endless charms, put it in Hermione's bag (she's in on the plan)**

Haha! Found it!

"Hermione! Bag!"

All sorted for that one.

**5:30 make my way downstairs, ignore laughter from George and Charlie**

And trip a couple of times.

**5:40 all of us find Portkey, which is supposedly a young child's pink coloured sock**

Took us a while to find it, but we did eventually.

**5:50 avoid weird looks when arrive by hiding behind a fountain**

Told everyone to go on ahead, and I hid for about ten minutes so everyone had gone in.

**6:00-6:05 show my face at the ball a couple of times. Avoid Harry at ALL costs**

I stood at the back of the hall and said hello a couple of times. Luckily the back is dark, so my dress was concealed.

I watched the speeches, which are on every year. It's mainly Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville as well, since he was the one who killed the snake.

All the members of Dumbledore's Army have to say something at the end, so hopefully I will be ready for that then.

Harry first.

"I look at you all, from this stage tonight, and I think, 'Christ. I don't deserve your smiles, your warm words. I don't deserve your comfort, your grace." He pauses, and somehow his eyes meet mine, and I was unsure if he could see me or not. "We lost many, many loved ones three years ago. We lost our brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers, cousins, aunties, uncles, boyfriends, girlfriends, husbands, wives, even elves. But we really lost friends, and I don't think I would be talking to you without the friends who helped me.

I learnt a few things on my journey, and one of those things was that even if you thought you'd lost everything, there will still always be someone there for you, and that someone there for you will be someone to fight for.

And I know, that if anything had happened to my reason to fight for, I would not have fought, but she's still here, and I'm still fighting now." He looked me straight in the eyes then, and I felt something in my chest constrict, I had to leave now.

I knew then. I had to be what Harry wanted me to be.

Happy.

And even though this was something as stupid as a dress, I had to do it.

Let's go.

**6:10 find a bathroom and perform invisibility charm**

It didn't take long, since the ministry had been kind enough to give me directions on my way there (signs, basically.)

As I opened the door, I withdrew slightly, hearing voices.

"Oh my God, did you like, see Ginny Weasley's dress, she looks totally, ridiculous. Like, you know. I mean, why would Harry Potter like her anyway?" I heard a lipstick can click open.

"I mean, he's totally attractive and famous, and she's just like… bleh. She's poor, and she practically followed him around like a puppy dog when they were at Hogwarts together, I mean come on, just because she's Ron Weasley's little sister!" Her friend laughed in agreement.

My Weasley temper was starting to take over. No one was in the corridors, so I quickly cast the invisibility charm, and entered the bathroom with a glass of wine in my hand.

"She's totally ugly. You know what, I think I'm going to make my move on Harry tonight, I mean, who could deny these breasts?" She lifted them up in the mirror, and I got a good look at her and her friend. I had no idea who they were though. Blonde hair, slim and tall, with hips and breasts that I so wish I had.

Now was my chance.

I poured the wine over her head and she squealed. Her hair was drenched and so was her makeup, as well as her perfect, pink dress. It was too bad for her that it was red wine.

Ginny Weasley strikes again! Right, moving on.

**6:15 find Hermione by two tugs on her hair**

I did eventually find her, and she excused herself. She quickly handed me the dress. By now the blonde skinny bitches were gone.

"Hermione!" I cried. This was not my Yule ball dress. This was the dress I loved.

I hugged her, and she smiled. "How did you get it?!" I said happily.

"Thank your Mum, Ginny. I told her everything." I smiled and sighed, and hugged Hermione again. "Now quickly get changed!" She cried, and I grinned, emerging from the toilet cubicle five minutes later.

Hermione brushed through my hair, and applied and lipstick to my mouth, and a light blusher on my cheeks. It wouldn't work if I overdid it.

Hermione grinned, and I smiled back.

"Ginny, go dance with Harry. He's been looking for you." She winked, and we ran back down the corridors.

**A/N well we're at the end of our fifth chapter! I looooved writing this, and Ginny pouring the wine over that bitches head was wicked to write. It's something I've always wanted to do someone in particular : )**

**Part two **_**might**_** be up tonight, and there will be plenty of fluff in that.**

**I'm not sure about things in later chapters yet, but its rated mature so there is a possibility of content that's inappropriate. **

**This is a particularly long chapter!**

**With love,**

**UnleashThePotter**


	6. The best bloody kisses

**Disclaimer time! I do not own Harry Potter or any of JKR's characters or work.**

**Song is Ed Sheeran: Firefly, do not own that either :) **

**Warning: fluff and very mild mature content in this chapter (being safe)**

**Dear diary,**

**The day of the ball (part two)**

We had finally made it to the ballroom, and everybody seemed to be enjoying themselves. Hermione and I made our way up to the bar and we glanced around. She pointed at Harry, who was looking sad, standing alone at the side of the dance floor.

I inhaled, and walked over to him.

Oh Merlin I hope I don't screw up.

Calm your tits Ginny, it'll be fine.

"Hi, Harry." I murmured, and he looked up.

"Ginny!" He caught me by surprise and took me in his arms. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere! I thought you were upset when you left after my speech!" He looked genuinely pleased to see me.

"I had something to do." I gave him a smile that I hope he could read as 'please don't look any further into it.'

"If you insist." He smiled, and he held me again. "Will you dance with me, Ginny?"

"If you insist." We grinned and he danced me around the floor, taking me on spins and jumps. With anyone else, I'd want to be put down, but I trusted him. I could be his.

The music was muggle (played more often since the war) but it was beautiful all the same.

_I fell in love next to you  
Burning fires in this room  
It just fits  
Light and smooth_

"**You look beautiful tonight Ginny, did you know? I told you that you would." He murmured gently, and I smiled. Another spin.**

_Like my feet in my shoes  
Little one, lie with me  
Sew you heart to my sleeve  
We'll stay quiet  
Underneath shooting stars  
If it helps you sleep  
And hold me tight  
Don't let me breathe_

**I held my breath as he lifted me.**

_Feeling like  
You won't believe_

There's a firefly 

**He stroked my hair, and my hands ran through his.**

_Loose tonight  
Better catch it  
Before it burns this place down  
And I lie  
If I don't feel so right  
But the world looks better  
Through your eyes_

Teach my skin  
Those new tricks, warm me up  
With your lips

**He began to kiss my neck, sending an involuntary but pleasant shiver up my spine.**

_Heart to heart  
Melt me down  
It's too cold_

**His arms kept me warm and held me in a tight embrace.**

_In this town  
Close your eyes_

**I closed my eyes willingly, losing myself.**

_Lean on me  
Face to mouth  
Lips to cheek_

**His lips found my jawline and the crease below my bottom lip. He nibbled it slightly.**

_Feeling numb  
In my feet  
You're the one  
To help me  
Get to sleep_

As the song continued, our lips met, his mouth caressing mine. His lips were soft, his tongue gentle against mine. His hand traced the small of my back, and I moaned slightly. He was tender, loving. Not fiery, like I originally thought, but careful, delicate, gentle. Gentle. He may have been the strongest man in the room, maybe even the most powerful, but he was gentle and protective, and this was the Harry I was in love with.

This was the Harry who didn't have the weight of his past on his shoulders.

"I love you Ginny. You are, and will always be my something to fight for." He kissed me again.

"Would it be childish," I started, "if I said that I loved you more?"

"No. It would just be incorrect," he smiled, that genuine smile.

"Are you saying I'm wrong, Harry Potter?" I teased.

"Yes." I kissed him even more, and I felt his passion burning against my lips, in his hands, through his heartbeat, which was pressed against my chest.

This was finally what I wanted. I know I'd been a bit of a thirteen year old girl in the past few days, but he had matured me into the strong woman that I could be.

Who still falls over every now and then.

But hey ho, I'm a naturally clumsy person.

There was one more thing that I wanted to know, first.

"Harry?" I said.

"Yes, my Gingy?" He laughed a little.

"We were together in the war. Why didn't we talk afterwards? Why didn't we kiss again? Why did you just treat me like the Ginny who you didn't love?"

"Because I was a stupid coward who didn't know what to say. You _know_ me Ginny. I may have taken down the darkest wizard of all time but I'm absolute codswollop with girls. Especially special ones, like you." His voice and words soothed me, and all doubts in my mind vanished.

"I know."

We danced till the night ended, and then he took me back to Grimmauld place himself.

We didn't stop kissing till we reached the door, where he fumbled with the key. He led me up to his room, which was surprisingly tidy for someone who had so much bad influence from my brothers!

He sat us on the bed, and our kisses progressed from sweet to burning. He had a desire, I could tell, and so did i.

I began undoing his tie, when he stopped me.

"No Ginny. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to." He said, gently pushing my hands away.

I sighed, "you are funny. What makes you think I don't want to do this?"

"I don't know Gin. I thought you'd want us to be… I don't know… and Ron would-"

"I don't give a shit about Ron tonight! This is us! Not what my brothers want, what we want!" He looked taken aback, and I softened my voice, "this is us, Harry."

He nodded, "this is us."

We almost immediately started kissing again, and my hands pulled off his tie, and this time he did not object. My fingers undid the buttons on his shirt, one, two, three, four, five, six, and seven. His chest now exposed, and stared at it greedily. I pushed him down onto his back, and I kissed his chest, his strong chest.

By now, all that was left was our underwear and he kissed my ticklish feet and up to my forehead.

Too bad I was wearing the bra that had the cats on it. He chuckled when he saw it, but not menacingly.

That was the best bloody sex I've ever had anyway.

The best bloody kisses.

The best bloody laughter.

The best bloody romance.

I was finally where I wanted to be. With no gnomes or hippogriff shit to ruin it for me.

This was my bloody life.

And I loved it.

Sincerely,

Ginny Potter

I was just trying it out.

It works I think

**A/N here we are then! The final official chapter! I know this was a short fanfic, but I wanted it to be light read : )**

**Do not fear my dears, I will do an epilogue, and…**

**If I get enough response**

**I shall do a sequel!**

**With love,**

**UnleashThePotter**


End file.
